darklordfandomcom-20200214-history
Illarion Shinoyami
|alias='Niko Griffith' |epithet=Demon of Water |title=Water Demon God |species=Demon Angel |gender=Male |age=19 20 21 |birthday=May 23rd |height=5'4" |weight=115 lbs |blood type=O |hair=Red Light Blue Brown |eyes=Red Light Blue Black Green |status=Immortal |family= |marital=Engaged |counterpart=Illarion Vermillion Ilaria Blackmore |occupation=Mage Dark Lord's Leader |goal=Protect his Friends & Family |affiliation=Dark Lord |team= |partner=Kore Daltroy |former occupation= |former goal= |former affiliation= |former team= |former partner=Alloy Vitron Hades Dragneel |soul trait= |rank= |level= |fight style= |equipment=Water Demon Blades Demon God Scythe Dimension Blade Ryoko Water Stone Necklace |comic debut=Chapter 1 |gallery=yes }} Illarion Shinoyami is the current leader of the Dark Lord guild and is currently engaged with Kore Daltroy. Appearance Gallery TBA.png Personality Magic, Abilities & Equipment *'Water Magic': Illarion uses this magic attribute to manipulate the element of water. **'Bubble Magic': Illarion uses this magic attribute to generate and manipulate bubbles. **'Wave Magic': Illarion uses this magic attribute to generate and manipulate waves. *'Darkness Magic': Illarion uses this magic attribute to generate and manipulate darkness. *'Demon Magic': Illarion can use his species' magic to give attributes a demonic enhancement. *'Magequip': Illarion can use this magic to swap out equipment and clothing. **'Weapon Magic': Illarion uses this magic to create and control weapons. **'Armor Magic': Illarion uses this magic to create and control armor. *'Transformation Magic': Illarion uses this form of magic to take the form of another mage. *'Demon Form': As a demon, Illarion has a demon form. Whenever he activates this form, his aura becomes very ominous and scares mages when they first feel his demonic aura. *'Water Demon Blades': Two blades that are Illarion's soul weapons. He can use them in unison with his Water Magic. The blades change shape and color when he activates his Demon Form. *'Water Demon God Mark': This mark allows Illarion to use Water Demon God Magic and the Demon God Scythe. This was bestowed to him by the former god Karna. **'Demon God Scythe': Illarion can use Karna's scythe, due to his Water Demon God Mark. **'Water Demon God Magic': Illarion can use this magic due to Karna giving him his Water Demon God Mark. Illarion can use this magic to kill demons easier, being a variation of Water Demon Slayer Magic. *'Dimension Blade Ryoko': This magic infused blade allows Illarion to use Dimension Magic. **'Dimension Magic': Illarion can utilize this magic to create portal between dimensions. ***'Dimension Slash': Illarion slashes his sword while activating his Dimension Magic, creating an inter-dimensional portal. ***'Dimension Create': Illarion created a dimension with this spell, allowing him to escape to it at any time. He can also bring others to his dimension. *'Water Stone': Illarion uses this magic stone to increase his Water Magic's strength. *'Necklace': Illarion's necklace that stores special magics. Power Level Illarion's power level increases in stages as the story progresses and is increased further whenever he utilizes his demon form. Pre-God Training Arc Post-God Training Arc Currently Synopsis Fights & Events Relationships Trivia *Illarion's surname is composed of "shin no" (真の, lit. "true") and "yami" (闇 lit. "darkness"). Initial Concepts References Navigation Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:A to Z